1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors for electrical devices, such as motors or sensors. More particularly, the invention relates to multi-angle electrical connectors that include a flange having a plurality of removable portions that facilitate removal of at least one portion to adapt the connector to be mounted at a predetermined angle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrical devices of many types may be used in environments that require particular wiring routings to avoid physical interference with other components or environmental hazards such as unwanted electrical interference or contact with hot surfaces. For example, this is readily apparent in the varying underhood wiring layouts required in different motor vehicles having different engines or underhood systems configurations. Continuing with the example of use in a motor vehicle, some devices, such as the motor of a specific idle air control valve might find use in a variety of different vehicles. However, the different wiring routings required in different types of vehicles may require different electrical connector mounting angles to allow proper installation, operation and removal of the device and the wiring plug which mates with the electrical connector on the device. For instance, the wiring plug for a vehicle of a first type may need to approach the connector for the device horizontally, while in a vehicle of a second type it may need to approach the connector vertically or at some angle therebetween. These two different vehicle applications may be able to use the same motor or other device, but may require different electrical connectors to provide the respective different mounting angles to accomodate the necessary wiring routings. The need for different molds and manufacturing equipment to produce connectors having each of the single but different desired mounting angles adds cost to what would otherwise be common componentry.
Rather than equip different vehicles with different component connectors configured to accept a wiring plug approaching from only one angle, it is desireable to have a single connector that can be readily adapted to provide one of a plurality of different mounting angles. Indeed, there are prior art electrical connectors that are adjustable between multiple angular positions. However, such connectors that have adjustable mounting angles tend to be complex and expensive to produce. Also, due to the nature of manufacturing and assembly processes, it is undesirable to permit a connector to have more than one mounting position available. Therefore, to avoid the possibility of improper connector installation and wiring routing, it is preferred to limit a connector to a single mounting angle. Moreover, for sealing and component integrity purposes, it is undesirable to have the connector housing consist of multiple housing sections which hinge or rotate relative to each other to obtain different connector mounting angles. In light of the shortcomings and undesirable features commonly found in prior art electrical connector constructions, there exists a need for electrical connectors of simple construction that are capable of being adapted for use at one of a plurality of potential connector mounting angles. It is desirable that a connector have a plurality of removable portions to permit selective removal of one or more portions to adapt the connector to a single mounting angle. It further is desirable to have the connector include a light-weight, molded dielectric housing. It further is advantageous to have the connector be adapted to be held at a single mounting angle and be secured to a product assembly by means of a single fastener.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages of prior connectors, while providing the above-mentioned desirable features.